


New Year's Eve Fireworks

by GamblingDementor



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, New Year's Eve, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: Vanessa and Usnavi take a break from the celebrations.





	

For a reason completely unknown to Vanessa and not unrelated to Usnavi's inability to say no to Camila Rosario, New Year's Eve takes place at their place downtown. It may be his worst idea to date. Christmas was in the Heights at Usnavi's and they all had a great time, but Vanessa's apartment is twice as small. Still, once an idea is put in Camila's head, it won't leave until she brings it to fruition and before she knows it, Vanessa's kitchen is invaded by her friend's very authoritative mom, her dozens of pots and pans and more smells than Claudia's baby nose can handle. Vanessa put her in her crib with that excuse, but what excuse does _she_ have against Camila? She resolves herself to the fate of helping out cook a literal feast.

 

Here she is six hours later, her butt at one of the many tables that had to be brought in. How else to accommodate Petie and Sonny, and his mom and Carla and their two angels, and her own mom and Daniela, and of course the whole Rosario crew, complete with all five kids and thank God Nina promised that Anita is their last one because Vanessa is pretty sure that one more person in this apartment would have it drop down in ruins.

 

Midnight is approaching and the younger kids are struggling to keep their eyes open. Coincidentally, so is Usnavi. He's sitting the closest to the kids' table, their little Claudia napping in his arms already. Vanessa supposes that a baby can't be expected to stay up this late − not that it seems to bother her on most nights when she keeps them up, but then again, that's in her dark little crib in an empty room all alone, and this is in her daddy's comforting arms. Usnavi rubs his eyes with the back of one hand, exhausted but happy. The bodega got him used to an early bed time, the poor thing. He's looking pretty.

 

Vanessa looks around. She was stuck between Sonny and Nina, which is a fine location, but Sonny is deep in conversation with his mother and Nina is now sitting at the kids' table trying to tell them a story and keep them engaged. The only way out is her husband. She walks the few steps between them, picks up her daughter. Usnavi smiles up at her lazily, hugging himself where Claudia was.

 

"Hey," he whispers.

 

She smiles, holding the baby close − Claudia stretches her tiny body and curls herself back into Vanessa.

 

"Hey," she replies, tucking Claudia in one arm and running fingers through Usnavi's hair. He leans into her touch like a cat into its human petting its back. "You holding up?"

 

"What are you talking about," Usnavi pretends to take offense, "I've never been more energetic. I could do ten push-ups right now."

 

"You couldn't do one," she smirks.

 

"A'ight," he shrugs, tickling Claudia's cheek with one finger. "But that's just like usual."

 

Vanessa looks around, makes sure all kids are listening strictly to Nina.

 

"You're gonna be up for the _fireworks_ after they're gone?"

 

He huffs in awkward silent laughter.

 

"I mean, well… You know, I'm always up for…"

 

She puts her hand on his shoulder and he closes his mouth.

 

"Five minutes," she says.

 

"Wha…"

 

She cups his cheek, strokes her thumb across it.

 

"Go to the bathroom. I'll meet you in five minutes."

 

His eyes widen in surprise, they always do. He'll never become used to her suggesting sex in unusual situations, and yet here he is, and she does offer it. She's thirty-four, not an old lady, she's still young enough for these things. He nods, excited as a kitten now, and dashes away to the bathroom so fast you couldn't say he was drooping two minutes ago.

 

She snorts silently. Claudia's little hand clutches her necklace in her sleep and Vanessa gently takes it away from her. She plops next to Carla, who beams at the baby.

 

"You wanna hold her?" Vanessa asks.

 

Carla nods frantically, holds up her arms to cradle the baby, stroke her short thin hair.

 

"Que linda…"

 

Mission accomplished, Vanessa thinks. Every person in the room is distracted. She can make her escape.

 

 

*****

 

Usnavi's hands are shaking, and not just from the tiredness, of course. He can still feel the warmth of Vanessa's hand on his shoulder, against his cheek, and feels himself flush. He's had quite a bit of wine, knowing they were home and did not need to drive back anywhere. His brain is buzzing with good wine and even better food and from tiredness and he's filled with a full-body buzz and warmth. He feels like he's on the verge of an excellent dream.

 

Vanessa doesn't make it any easier to ground him in reality. A few minutes and the door opens to his gorgeous wife, and she always dresses up during holidays, and kills him dead. He thinks she might be a goddess. She's wearing her tight black dress that looks so perfect on her hips, the way the fabric sticks to her body, and her tights are the blackest silk he knows are softer even than they look. Complete with high heels and he might die on the spot a dozen times.

 

"Vanessa…"

 

She walks towards him and the way her hips sashay, that awakes his entire body. He drops to his knees, hands palming her thighs, making her snicker.

 

"Alright then…" She says and makes herself a seat on the edge of the sink counter. "You may do that."

 

Vanessa likes celebrating things, especially when celebrations consist in his face between her legs for as long as she wants. He would, in fact, love to lie her down on their bed and take his time but they're in a hurry so he'll have to make do.

 

"You're beautiful," he says, but she presses a thumb against his lips to shut him up.

 

He moans at her fingers tightening in his hair, bringing him closer. His hands are fumbling as he finds the edge of her thighs to pull them down. Her dress, and the wine, and a new year starting soon, he feels his dick stirring to hardness before he's even started. In another situation, he would love her naked and feel her skin under his hands. In another situation, they'd have the time.

 

Fingers tiptoeing up the inside of her thighs, bunching up the dress as they go until they butt against her panties, and no time to bother with those. He pulls them to the side and gets a first taste of his prize. His mind and body are warm and fuzzy and comfortable. He can't think of a better way to end the year than between Vanessa's legs.

 

"Mmh…"

 

He spreads her legs open for him, wraps them around his shoulders, a hand reaching under to hold her flush against him. Her heels dig into his back and he grunts against her. He laps at the whole of her with the flat of his tongue, tasting her excitement. He loves Vanessa for it, for always wanting him, for letting him pleasure her every day of their lives. With the pad of his thumb, he presses down onto her clit, his mouth exploring lower, tongue diving inside where it's wet and soft. She's hot, and her legs around him are the perfect vice. He gives himself to the moment, his mind completely empty if not for thoughts of Vanessa and how much he loves her.

 

"Baby, touch yourself," she whispers and she never whispers but they don't typically have sex with their whole families in the next room.

 

She doesn't need to tell him twice. One hand drops to his fly, popping his dick out and he'd better keep his fist slower than that if he wants to make Vanessa finish first as she deserves. He focuses on the clit, sucks hard to get that orgasm out of her as fast as he can. He can't afford to tease or take his time.

 

"Mmh, yes, good," her fingers are tight in his hair, pushing his head where she wants him.

 

He doubles up his efforts, his jaw aching dully, hand so tight against his dick he might come any second because Vanessa is so freaking sexy, always, the most beautiful woman in the world who lets him love her. Remotely, he hears the others count down to midnight in the other room. His hand gets even faster, slick with precome, and when they reach zero, Vanessa's legs clasp against his head, flesh quivering under his mouth. He feels her pulsing against his tongue, rapid waves coursing her body and in his hand, several spurts of his own climax.

 

Fireworks boom outside but he's perfectly well where he is. Vanessa loosens her grasp against his hair but he stays right there, looking up at her through thick eyelashes, cheek on her thigh. The numb comfortable warmth of wine is still taking over him and he thinks he would love to cuddle right now.

 

"We gotta get back," Vanessa says sharply, in contrast with the tenderness with which she strokes his hair.

 

"Mmh," he groans. "Pero I don't wanna."

 

She unwraps her legs from around him, pushes lightly on his shoulders and reluctantly, he lets go, stands up, washes his hands and tucks himself back in.

 

"I'm leaving first," she says, always the planner, always reliable. "Then you come back and act natural. Okay?"

 

He nods lazily. Vanessa tugs her thighs back on, arranges her dress, fixes her hair with her fingers. Doesn't she know that she looks perfect already? After a kiss on his temple, a little wave, she leaves him on his own. Usnavi feels perfect, in that there is absolutely nothing stressful or annoying in his mind whatsoever. He feels surrounded by peace, result of a pleasant night and a great orgasm. He waits a few minutes and leaves the bathroom.

 

*****

 

Sometimes, Nina wonders if everyone around her is oblivious to everything that happens, if she's the only observant person in the world. They say she's smart, but she doesn't think that smartness has any part in this. She was sitting at the children's tables when Usnavi and Vanessa made their exit, was reading them a story at their request, and already Anita and Robin have fallen asleep, small as they are, baby and toddler still, but all the other ones were up and at it, though tired. And she couldn't possibly miss how Usnavi left the room, swiftly followed by Vanessa, and how it took a good ten minutes for them to be back now. It's not smartness to see what's plain in front of your eyes. And in front of the children…

 

"Hey," Vanessa says, sitting next to Carla, picks up her Claudita from her doting auntie. "Did I miss the fireworks?"

 

"I'm sorry," Carla says, playing with Claudia's hand. "You did. Next year?"

 

"Oh, I'm sure there'll be some sooner than that," Vanessa replies, _how dare she_.

 

It's not like Nina to make a fuss in public, of course. Let Vanessa and Usnavi be inappropriate and in love however they want. She won't say a thing, her mouth is shut. Or so she thought, because Usnavi makes his discreet entrance back into the room and she thinks she might just be sick.

 

"Claudia, cuidado con el bebé," she says and cautiously passes over Anita to her big sister − she's spoken to them in Spanish since the day they were born, just like Usnavi has to his own daughter, a conscious effort to make them as Latin as they could possibly be.

 

She doesn't go find Usnavi himself, oh no. If she could, she would never talk about anything remotely sexual to Usnavi even once in her life. She sits next to Benny and nudges him. He was looking at the children take over the reading in her absence but turns to her.

 

"What's up, sweetheart?"

 

"Usnavi and Vanessa had you-know-what in the bathroom. Look at Usnavi's chin," she whispers awkwardly and she's sure she's red in the face.

 

Benny only has to take one glance to snort. At least one of them isn't made horribly uncomfortable by this situation.

 

"Looks like they didn't miss the fireworks after all…"

 

"Do something," she whispers nervously.

 

Benny whistles lightly, catching Usnavi's attention. Usnavi is tired, Nina knows, though she hates to know why. His eyes find Benny's and he looks like he's about to fall asleep. Benny is grinning as he wipes his own chin, inciting Usnavi to do the same. Usnavi's eyes go wide and anxious and he frantically rubs his wet chin clean. Nina looks away, clutching Benny's hand, and his thumb stroking the back of her hand soothes her.

 

"You wanna go back to the kids?" He asks.

 

She nods, kisses his cheeks and goes to listen to her son read a beautiful Spanish tale to his siblings and Carla's children. After a while, Vanessa drops down next to her, her head on Nina's shoulder.

 

"Happy new year," she says, grabbing Nina's hand, interlacing their fingers.

 

"Happy new year," Nina says. "You had a great start already."

 

Vanessa tenses for a couple seconds before relaxing again. With Nina, there has never been anything to be ashamed of.

 

"Well, we tried to be discreet."

 

And somehow succeeded, Nina thinks. No one noticed except her.

 

"You were," she replies. "I didn't tell anyone. Next year, try to wait until everyone's gone?"

 

"No promise," Vanessa says, squeezing Nina's hand.

 

"Well then, I can't promise to not tell anyone next year."

 

"Cabrona," Vanessa retorts, yawning.

 

Outside, there is another round of fireworks from another part of town. The kids rush to the window to look at them.

 

"You don't want to watch?" Nina asks.

 

"Thanks," Vanessa says. "But I already got my turn."


End file.
